


A robin and a Rose

by Rosey1997



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drug Addiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey1997/pseuds/Rosey1997
Summary: Rose Wilson deals with her drug abuse as she deals with relationships around her, and being a hero.





	1. Training gone wrong

Dick looked into Rose's eye. She had a white eye patch that covered her right eye, although she sometimes wore a glass eye if she wanted to blend in, along with a light brown wig. She was unhappy, and trying to hold back tears. Her long, wavy silver hair was pulled into a high ponytail, while some hair in the front framed her face. She was in her costume. It was dark blue in the center as well as along the legs, and her arms were light blue. Her left hand was pulled into a tight fist, and rested at her side, while the the other was had a sword and was pointed right at her teammate's face. Dick quickly ran in front of Cassandra Sandsmark, also known as WonderGirl to face his protégé before she tries to stab Cassie. Dick, Thea Queen, Rose, Jason Todd Wayne, and Roy Harper were in one of the training rooms, when Cassie had barged in, accusing Rose of being a "drug-addicted psycho".

"Cassandra, get out." Dick commanded. Cassie stood there for a second, still smirking. "NOW.", he shouted. Cassie quickly scurried off, probably to find another teammate. She was a good person, but she and Rose did not get along. At all. "Rose, you cannot lose control like that.", Dick said in a calmer, but firm voice. Rose placed her sword back into its place. She rolled her eye, and said nothing as she tried to walk past him. He quickly got in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Rosey, please, talk to me.", he pleaded softly.

"Why?", she spat. "So you can yell at me? How come Wonder Bitch over there didn't get any consequences?" She saw Thea about to intervene, but Dick made a signal for her not to. He just wanted Rose to open up, and she wouldn't if she felt like it was an intervention.

"Do you actually think I won't deal with that? I'll deal with her later."

Her facial expression, soften up, as she slowly reached into her pocket, grabbing something and placing it in Dick's hand. It was an epinephrine inhaler. Dick and Thea let out a disappointed sigh, as Jason walked over in front of Dick, grabbing the inhaler, and shoving it in Rose's face.

"How could you put this shit into your body, Rose?", he spat.

"Oh, fuck off, Todd.", she spat back, grabbing the inhaler and walking away from the training room, as he followed her, lecturing her.

"Well, that went well.", said Roy, as Thea and Dick just stared at him, shaking their heads.

Rose walked by the lounge area, not saying a word or looking at anyone. Cassie probably told all of them. Oh, God. When she reached her room door, she entered, trying to keep her follower out, but he overpowered, and came inside, closing the door. She was now faced the window, arms crossed, and refused to look at him.

"Rose, please don't shut me out.", Jason pleaded. "Rose... ROSE." Jason now was in front of her, holding her wrists. "I'm not leaving until you talk to me." He looked worried.

"... I'm sorry."

"Hey, Rosey... You have nothing to be sorry for. Absolutely nothing. Just talk to me." Jason leaned down to be close to her. He reached out and held her left cheek, while he pushed her long bangs in back of her ear. She suddenly reached out and hugged him, while he held on to her.

Suddenly, the door opened, with Dick and Thea walking in.

"Are you ready to talk to us, Rosey?", asked Thea, softly. "I promise we won't get mad. We just want to help."

Rose pulled away from Jason and looked at Thea and Dick, clearly ashamed, and started nodding. She slowly walked over to her bed, and sat down, as Thea, who also happened to be her roommate, sat next to her, with her hand on Rose's shoulder.

"It started about a month and a half ago..."

"Because of Clock King?", asked Dick. She nodded.

"I wanted to have some advantage on him. We were desperate. My powers weren't as strong and..."

"If you didn't see what he was doing, then those kids would still be under his control.", finished Thea.

"It's not like it even did anything. He's still out there."

"Hey, if it wasn't for you, they might've been experimented on more, or maybe worst. They're alive and here because you let them out. Virgil even said it.", Dick said, now leaning down, and placing a hand on her hand. She nodded, and smiled.


	2. The first meeting

Rose lay on on her bed, with head on Jason's chest, and her finger tracing along his stomach, while he played with her hair. The others left a little while ago, and they were just laying here, comfortable in each other's silence. So many thoughts were running through her enhanced mind. What could he possibly think of her?

"What's on your mind, Rosey?", he asked.

"Nothing."

"Just tell me."

"There's nothing to tell, Boy Wonder."

He leaned in, giving her a kiss on her forehead. It was obviously a lie. He knew. She knew he knew. He knew she knew he knew. But, of course, it was Rose. Hidden emotions was her whole thing. "Do you remember how we met?"

Rose propped herself on her elbow, with a confused look. "Of course. Why?"

"Because when you're feeling vulnerable or worried, I want you to remember that moment."

Rose remembered like it was yesterday, except it had already been a year that they been in each other's lives. Rose stayed with Dick, Jason's adoptive brother, when she was in Gotham or Blüdhaven. They had just finished a mission, and while Dick sorted details out with Batdad and the commissioner, he sent Rose home to get some rest, as she was still new and had been working hard. Rose got out of the shower, wore bra and panties, a long t shirt, and walked out of the bathroom. All of a sudden, she heard the refrigerator open... And a beer opening... That didn't sound like Dick. She grabbed a knife and headed quietly towards the kitchen. She saw a man in a brown leather jacket, with a red hood and mask covering his face. He was facing her, and set down the beer as he saw her. She reacted quickly, jumping up from behind him, and pinning him down to the ground. She had a knife to his neck and he held a gun to her head.

"What do you want?", she demanded.

He looked confused, as though he was trying to remember something. Then it clicked to him. There aren't that many beautiful girls with an eye patch and silver hair. "Wait,", he paused as he pulled off his mask. "Rose?"

To her surprise, she saw a familiar face. "Jason?"

Just then, Dick walked through the door. He wasn't looking at them, he was looking down at a file and he walked towards the kitchen.

"...Rose, I talked to Commissioner... woah, Rose, calm down. It's okay. This is Jason. He's my younger brother.", he said, wide-eyed, as he put the file down on the counter, and helped Rose and Jason up.

"Yeah, I know.", she responded, while Jason and Rose stared at each other.

"What do you mean you know?", he asked.

"I infiltrated N.O.W.H.E.R.E. as a guard with Roy, which is where I ran into Deathstroke Jr over here.", Jason gestured to Rose. Dick looked at Rose confused.

Rose looked over to Dick. "I figured it out, and started attacking him, but he ended up giving me an antidote. That's when I told him where he could find the files he was looking for... Except I didn't know that you were Red Hood, or that you were even Dick's younger brother." She looked back at Jason and Dick, expecting an explanation.

Dick sighed. "It's a long story." Dick focused his attention on Jason. "Jason, why are you here?"

"Well, ironically enough...", he started as he pulled out files and set them out on the kitchen counter. "It has to do with the files I took from N.O.W.H.E.R.E. 6 months ago. The drug that's in Gotham right now, it's being manufactured by N.O.W.H.E.R.E., and I thought the base where the drug was being produced was destroyed, which means there shouldn't be any of it on the streets..."

"Jason, you can't just destroy everything and hope the problem gets solved."

"Listen, Dick. I have details you need. I know you and the bats are working on this case, and I want the drug off the streets too."

Dick sighed and walked towards the fridge. "Fine."

"Guess you're stuck with me for a while.", said Jason as he smirked and winked at Rose, making her smirk back as she rolled her eye.

"Okay, Jason. Get to the point.", Rose said, smiling.

"The point is, Rosey, that I knew you were special. It's like life kept trying to push us together. To be honest, I didn't have to stay, and I wasn't going to... But when I saw you again, staying with my brother out of all people... I just had to. That's why you should remember that moment. 5 minutes with your silver ass and I was already captivated by your fearless and soft spirit.", he said pushing her hair out of her face. He wasn't sure how she would react, but it just came out of him.

Rose wasn't smiling anymore. She suddenly was on top of him, with her hands around his cheeks, kissing him aggressively.


	3. Mission Briefing

The truth was that the drugs had changed her. It destroyed her. She carved out her own eye because of what it did to her. It was forced upon her. She felt as if nobody wanted anything to do with her anymore, and she couldn't blame them either. She didn't recommend it. Rose was filled with rage. Not just at her father, but the world. She was always stubborn, and impulsive, but that's not all there was to her. That's just all people saw of her now, though. People forgot that she was kind, and selfless. Kids loved her. She was good at taking care of them, and they would listen to her. Roy's daughter Lian was proof of that. She was soft-spoken and open-minded, but a badass nonetheless. Rose was deep in thought, on her balcony, staring at the river that separated Bludhaven and Gotham, when she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

She turned around to find Dick, in his Nightwing uniform, smiling softly at her. 

"Enjoying some peace and quiet?", he asked, sarcastically as he sat down next to her. 

Rose rolled her eyes, cracked a small smile and didn't say anything. She turned to face the river again.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine", she replied slightly annoyed.

"I'm worried about you", he said patiently.

"Why?"

"For obvious reasons, Rose."

"I'm fine"

"No. You're not. And that's okay."

Rose still didn't respond. She was just staring into the into sunset. Dick set a hand on her shoulder.

"Rose, look at me", he paused as she turned to face him with not much emotion. "Don't push me out. I'm here for you. Always will be. You are important and no matter what you say I will still care. You are not a liability. Okay? That's why I wanted you to come back to stay with Jay and I. I want to make sure you're okay. It'll be less pressure here compared to the tower. We all care about you, Rose."

She smiled and nodded, clearly trying to push tears back as she hugged him. Their hug was suddenly interrupted by Nightwing's radio frequency, calling for a mission.

"Meet at the batcave. Suspicious activity happening in crime alley that points to the Joker"

"Rose, I want you to get some rest... You'll be ha-"

"No", she spat, getting up wide-eyed.

"Rose, you're not feeling your best. I don't want you to push yourself..."

"Maybe that's exactly what I need? Besides, with the Big Bad Bat out with the League, you'll be needing some extra help, anyways", she said crossing her arms.

Nightwing sighed. "Fine, but I want you to be extra careful."

Rose smirked, happy she won, as they headed to the bat cave.

\-----------------------------------------

"What is Wilson doing here?", Damian demanded, as the rest of the bat crew turned around to see Nightwing and Ravager, except for Red Robin, also known as Tim.

"What, are you scared of me, Damian?", Rose teased, smiling.

"What? No.", Damian crossed his arms.

Red Hood walked over between them and leaned on Rose's shoulder and Damian's head.

"Don't worry, Rose. Tator Tot over here doesn't play well with others.", he said as they both looked over at him, smirking.

"And you two do?!", he said in shock as he walked over to Dick, while the Red Hood and Ravager were snickering.

"Alright.", Tim spoke up, as the rest of the crew stopped and listened to him. "The Joker heard Batman was out of town and decided to plant bombs in the city. There are exactly 4 bombs and i've managed to isolate their energy signature. 

"Okay..." Nightwing spoke up, "So, Ravager, you and -"

"No", she said firmly, with the rest of them except Red Hood and Nightwing looking confused. "Really, Dick?"

He sighed. "Okay fine. Ravager, you and Red Hood will go to-"

"Why do we have to pair up the two sociopaths?", demanded Damian.

"Awww, sweetie, if you want you could join us and we could call ourselves the Dark Triad.", she said smirking.

"No", Damian rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Red Hood and Ravager you two will take the two bombs in Crime Alley and on the North side. It's closer to here, but it's going to be a lot more chaotic, keep that in mind. I know you two know the streets well and that's why I'm sending you there. Red Robin and Batgirl, you're going to West Gotham. Robin, Spoiler and I will be going to the east side, at the Fashion District, and Central Gotham, where the Joker will most likely be. Find the bomb, and disable the bombs by cutting the red wire. Got it?", rambled Tim as he raised his eyebrows, waiting for everyone to nod.


	4. Bomb Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravager does her part with Spoiler and Red Hood to stop the bombs.

"I still cannot believe Nightwing assigned a babysitter for us", Ravager said in a monotone voice as she, Red Hood and Spoiler observed their target from a building rooftop. 

Spoiler rolled her eyes and started laughing. "I'm not a babysitter, Ravager. You know that. If Nightwing wanted a babysitter for you two he would've brought you along with him." Right before they left, Oracle pointed out that one of the bombs had a slight difference in energy, and that there were more of Joker's guys surrounding it. 

"Can you two shut up?" Red Hood looked over at the two girls to his left. They were getting anxious, waiting for Nightwing and Red Robin to check in. 

All of a sudden, Nightwing spoke through the coms. "Joker is here in Central Gotham. He's putting on a show. He and Harley have a girl captive next to the bomb, apparently and will only release her if GCPD meet a list of his demands... It just sounds off, even for Joker. It's not really his style."

"It's quiet here. Not much happening except for guards everywhere", responded Red Hood.

"It's a trick. He's trying to divert us away from there."

"What if we're at the power source?", suggested Ravager.

Red Robin's voice could be heard on the coms next. "That would make sense. He wouldn't leave it without top supervision, though . You have to be careful."

"Continue disarming the bombs. Spoiler, Red Hood and Ravager, your priority is the power source. Be in touch.", Nightwing spoke with authority and worry. 

Spoiler, Ravager and Red Hood all looked at each other. 

"What's the plan?", asked Spoiler

"How about I distract the guards while you two-"

"Not happening", said Red Hood calmly cutting off Ravager.

"Well then how would suggest we do this?"

Spoiler snapped and showed them a digital map of the building on her smartwatch. "There's an air duct behind the building that would leads straight to the bomb. I'll go through there and give you a signal when I see the bomb. You two do your whole impulsive and dramatic scene causing and before they know it, I'll have disarmed the thing."

"You're not going in alone. This is supposed to be a trick, remember? Replacement will kill me if anything happened to you... Ravager, go with her. I'll distract the guards."

"Are you sure? There are quite a bit of them..."

Red Hood simply raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. Wait for our signal", Spoiler got a nod as his response and stood up, walking over to the edge of the building.

Red Hood was still looking forward at the guards when Ravager grabbed his helmet with both of her hands, making him face her before she lifted the bottom of the helmet to reveal only his lips and gave him a kiss. "Be safe", she said as she placed the helmet back to its place. She stood up and ran towards Spoiler.

They got to their entrance, and knocking out the back guards was easy. Spoiler took out a serum that would knock them out, and shot it a them. The girls got in the air duct and crawled their way to the energy source using the map on Spoiler's watch. It was in a simple light blue room, which had two doors and being guarded by 4 guards. Spoiler sent the signal to Red Hood, and not too long after, the guards in the room steadied themselves towards the door, ready for intruders. Ravager kicked the vent, and it hit one of the guards in the head, knocking him out. Jumping out Ravager went straight for the guards and fought them while Spoiler opened the energy source, trying to disable it. She was communicating with Oracle, since it was slightly more complicated than the other bombs. She could hear Red Hood's guns. He was getting closer. She punched the guard, sending him backwards a little bit, hitting the ground. She kicked the guard behind her, who got accidentally fell on his coworker.

At this moment, Rose got a vision. The guard would see Spoiler, as all of them were too focused on Ravager to even notice her behind. The guard would point a gun straight to Spoiler, shooting her. 

She couldn't let that happen. She turned around, grabbing the smaller dagger that was hidden in her pocket. Throwing it right at the guard, it landed in the palm of his hand, dropping his gun and trying to get the knife out. Spoiler glanced back quickly, knowing she had to act quickly and did not have much time. But before Ravager knew it, she felt a needle in her neck. She turned around to see Scarecrow. 

"Did you think the Joker would leave this place unattended?", he asked fiddling with the needle that just in her neck.

"No", she replied as she kicked his stomach and throwing him towards the wall. 

"Usually my patients would feel the effects immediately. It would seem with your unique immune system it is taking longer. No need to worry, you should feel the effects coming in right about now."

She punched him in the face as hard as she could, knocking him to the ground. She was, admittedly starting to feel the effects.

"Eureka!", cried out Spoiler as the energy source dimmed down. She had done it. Rose ran to her dagger and pulled it out of the guy's hand. She held it out in front of her, defensively, as Spoiler noticed Scarecrow on the floor and realized what had happened.


	5. A New Drug?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe Rose is ok but new questions arise.

Spoiler, cautious of Rose and the dagger in her hand, slowly pressed on the coms in her ear and spoke into it. "It's done, but let's just say Scarecrow popped in to play..."

"What happened? We're almost there.", she heard Red Robin from the other line.

Ravager started coming at Spoiler with her dagger. The door behind her opened, and the guards were holding Scarecrow as he was laughing, clearly proud of his new masterpiece. 

"Ravager, please put the dagger down. It's me, Spoiler." 

Red Hood burst through the door and examined the scene... putting the connection together. It did not take long for both of them to take a drugged up Ravager down.

As they sprinted towards their ride, with Ravager slung onto Red Hood's shoulder, Red Hood spoke into the coms. "We're going towards the cave. Ravager needs medical attention and most of these fucking cowards ran out anyways."

\---------

Thank God they took a car instead of their motorcycles. Jason drove into the cave like a maniac, as Stephanie was holding down Rose, who was trying to claw at Stephanie's face, and was going through an influx of emotions. She was scared, but Rose was a girl who feels a lot, and tries to hold it in. The drugs were not helping her bottled up emotions, at all. Especially that she had just relapsed and stopped using only a few days ago... Jason opened the back doors to try and get Rose the medical attention waiting for her, courtesy of Alfred and Barbara. Rose saw her chance, and kicked Stephanie hard in the stomach who flew towards Jason. Running out of the car and towards the door, she clawed at anything, trying to get it to open. 

"Jay... where is he... give him back...", she was crying and mumbling. She turned around to find two masked figures staring back at her, cornering her. All she assumed was that this was Uncle Wade and Harvest, ready to create more weapons, with Jason as their first She ran towards them with her fists. "Jay...Where...is...he...Jay..."

Jason had now realized what was happening inside of her head, and pulled off his mask to reveal his face. "Rose, it's Jason. I'm okay."

Rose stopped trying to hit him, and Jason held her wrists. "Jason, you're okay?"

Stephanie then took this time to inject her with anesthesia to calm her down. Her knees felt weak and lost balance, before Jason caught her. 

He held her bridal style and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'm okay, Rose", he said to her as he walked over to the medical bay to get her treatment.

\-------

Within an hour, the rest of the family walked through the batcave entrance. While Damian and Cassandra left to meet Steph inside, Tim and Dick walked over to Jason who was sitting next to a sleeping Rose.

"What happened?", Dick rushed over to Rose's other side.

Barbara came in with papers in her hand. "She's clean, but she has to take this daily. I suggest someone gives them to her, and she's going to be in pain. She needs rest." She was speaking to Jason, who took the bottle and put it in his pocket, before he picked up Rose and walked away, presumably to put her to bed in his old room.

Barbara turned to Dick and Tim and started speaking. "Scarecrow didn't use fear gas. He injected her neck with a needle. I took her blood and saw that it did have the same ingredients as his usual fear toxin does, but it was mixed with components of Joker's laughing gas. It was in the first stages of its creation, so it was nowhere near done and would've killed her if she didn't have her healing meta gene..."

"Why would Crane be making this drug with the Joker, though?", asked Tim.

"My sources say some drug lord wants the next best thing"

"Then why the bomb threat today?" Tim looked over to Dick, who was in deep thought.

"Maybe it was a distraction."

"For what?"

"Not sure."

"Hey Dick, I'm going to head on home. But those pills I gave for Rose, they can get addicting. Her blood showed recent drug use. I just thought I'd tell you," Barbara looked at Dick with concern.

"I know, she told me. Thank you Barbara. Goodnight" He gave her a hug, and she left.

"Rose started the adrenaline again?" asked Tim, in confusion.

"Yup"

As the boys went upstairs, Alfred stopped them to say that Rose was fast asleep in Jason's room. They went upstairs to find that she was tucked in Jason's bed, and that Jason was on top of the covers in sweatpants and a t-shirt, asleep and cuddled up to Rose.


	6. Hotel Guests

Jason woke up abruptly in his old room in the manor, with Rose still fast asleep next to him. Jason looked at the clock that flashed 3:46am, and decided to go downstairs for a snack.

Unsurprisingly, that is where he found Tim pouring himself a large cup of coffee.

"Do you ever sleep?", Jason walked past him to the fridge.

Tim jumped, "I'm working on a few cases and I need to get it done"

"Sleep might help with that, replacement", Jason sat down on the chair and started eating his snack.

"Yeah, well, until I figure it I won't be able to sleep", Tim sat across from Jason. "So, Jason, I was thinking maybe Rose should stay here fo-"

"No way", Jason's voice was rougher and louder.

"Only for a few days."

"No, why would she stay here? She already has a place to stay."

"Bruce is gone for the next few days, you could stay here too."

"No, that's stupid"

"Rose is unstable and needs help. You can't help her by yourself... Besides, I'm her leader I should be there for her."

Jason pursed his lips, thinking about it. "Fine. Only for a few days" He got up and walked over to the door and mumbled "I'll go to the apartment and get her things".

\-------------

Rose looked around her. It was dark, and it looked like she was in a warehouse. She saw familiar faces but the only one she could focus on was Jason. He was full of blood... He was on the floor and she was holding him. She couldn't breathe...

That is until she found strong heavy arms holding her, shushing her calmly and soothingly to calm down. They stayed like that until she fell asleep. Even though Rose can see the future, when she takes drugs, her visions are not as accurate as she thinks of them to be. Especially a fear toxin, out of all things. 

\----------

She woke up around an hour later, with a nauseated feeling. She felt dazed, but still felt Jason's hands holding her hair back, and telling her to take a shower.

She took a shower and changed into the fresh clothes Jason had left before walking out of the bathroom and into Jason's room, only to find him angrily stuffing clothes into the drawers. 

"What are you doing?", she looked at him curiously before realizing they were her clothes. "Are those my clothes?"

"Yup"

"What are they doing here?"

"I got them"

"Why?"

"Because we're staying here"

"Why?", her tone was no longer curious, but harsh.

"Because clearly you need some help and I can't keep an eye on you all the time, so here we fucking are"

"I do not need help", she barged towards him angrily, putting herself between him and the drawers.

"Yeah, you do, Rose. First, you relapse-", he gently moved her to the side and put the remainder of the clothing inside before closing it.

"I'm f-"

"And then not only did you go on a mission with us the day of, but you also get drugged in the mean time"

"Yeah but I'm fine"

"No, you're not. If you weren't a meta, that drug would have burned through your stomach and you would have died"

"Well it's a good thing I am a meta, then"

"It doesn't fucking matter, Rose"

"Why are you being such a fucking ass?"

"You could have died and you're not even taking it seriously."

"I'm done with this", she lifted her hands up in defeat, before walking away from him and into the hallway. He quickly got in front of her, crossing his arms, where they stood glaring at each other. "Are you going to let me pass?"

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"Because you're shutting me out?"

"Wow, and you're so open with your feelings?"

Jason uncrossed his arms and pushed Rose's hair back behind her ear as she looked away. "Rose, please?"

Rose rolled eyes and looked down. "Fine. Yesterday, I had a vision and Steph would've gotten shot."

Jason leaned down and hugged Rose, as she hugged him back, hard. They stayed there for a few moments before Rose winced, feeling a sudden, sharp pain from her stomach.

"C'mon, Alfie and I will make breakfast and I have medication for you downstairs", Jason kissed her forehead and led her downstairs.


	7. Undercover Rescue

 

Tim leaned back against the wall, hoping that Jason or Rose wouldn't see him or catch him. He didn't want to impose... he was just worried. What he had just head didn't surprise him at all. After what Steph told him, he suspected that Rose's visions were more truthful than anyone else gave her credit for. He waited for them to go downstairs, and then went to the cave where he found Nightwing talking to Batman over video chat.

"-she's fine, we gave her an updated antidote, and with her powers she'll be fine. But the mixture... it was nowhere near done", explained Nightwing.

Tim got closer to the videocamera, "We think that they were using the bombs as a cover to try and activate some of the components in the drugs. The energy from just the source would've sent a signal that something wasn't right".

"What else did you find afterwards in there?", asked Batman

"The energy supply, some lab equipment, and 8 deceased test subjects", said Nightwing.

"What's the cause of death?"

"The same thing that Rose was injected with"

"Ok. Good work, team. Nightwing, stay there and watch the team and the city. Red Robin, come to the watchtower. You're going on a covert rescue mission, over and out." they heard as the screen went black.

\---------------

Tim walked into the watchtower to find Batman, Superboy, M'gann and Red Arrow. Superboy and Red Arrow were dressed in black and armed.

"Good, you're here", groaned Batman

"I'm going to guess that were going to get our agent a little early"

"Yes. You blend in, you find him and get out of there."

"Why though? Isn't it running smoothly?"

"Well, it was...", spoke M'gann, "when i went to our weekly meeting yesterday night, we were cut off. I think Simon was suspicious and got to him."

"Superboy and Red Arrow will be posing as the guards, while you and M'gann will be posing as the teenagers they brought in."

—————

They were in front of the lab, with Tim dressed up so he would be unrecognizable, and M'gann shapeshifted into a teenage girl. They both had fake handcuffs on, and were following Superboy as Red Arrow stood in back of them, bringing them into the building.

 _Everyone online?_ asked M'gann, connecting the mental link between the four of them. Three boys simultaneously answered _yes_ , and they went in to start their plan.

They walked into a large circular space, where Red Arrow and Superboy used their fake passes to let themselves in with M'gann and Tim.

M'gann read the minds of the other guards and gave the boys instructions on where they would need to bring her and Tim.

They didn't really know what or who to look for, but they knew for a fact that Joey was in command of the new meta human teenagers or kids, which meant there was a good change they would run into him there.

They were thrown into a room full of bunk beds with around 20 another teenagers. They had this plan ready to go before he even went in, they just had to give the signal. M'gann would speak to him weekly or every few days, and she knew fully well that he would work the department for teenagers. Usually, there would be more guards around, but there was only 2 along with superboy and red arrow acting as guards.

A guard turned to Superboy and Red Arrow, "Good, now go to the atrium and see Simon. There's an emergency."

 _Uhhhhh M'gann?_ Asked Red Arrow, that queued M'gann to carefully extract the information they needed to get out of there.

 _Got it, knock him out._ With that, Superboy punched them both out, putting them to sleep. Suddenly, the teenagers were more alert, and wondering what was happening.

 _What now?_ , asked Superboy.

 _They know. There's no way we can get in here again, especially as an undercover agent. They're going to move and up security once they find him. Simon is looking for him, but we just have to find him first._ , explained M'gann.

 _So what do we do? We can't just leave these kids here_., added Red Robin.

 _Superboy and Red Robin, you two work on getting these kids out of here. Red Arrow and I will focus on finding him.,_  M'gann ordered and then shapeshifted into a guard, walked away with Red Arrow.

Superboy turned to the alert teenagers, who were all wondering what just happened. He sent a message to the league for an extra ride for the teenagers. "Listen up, we're going to get you out of here, but we need to be careful. Am I clear?"

As the teenagers nodded, they all carefully followed the two, as they took out all the guard in their way. They exit the building to find Artemis, waiting for them ready to bring the teenagers to a safe location for recovery.

Meanwhile, M'gann and Red Arrow went to the middle of the atrium, trying to establish a mental connection.

 _Hello? J? Are you there?_ , M'gann attempted to form a link just like they always did.

 _M'gann?_ , they heard back with a weak link.

 _Yes!_ , M'gann breathed out with relief. _Let's get you out of here._

 _Where are you?_ , he asked.

_We're the guards in the center of the atrium, come so we can go._

_How exactly?_

_Red Arrow is with me. You'll just use him._

Then, a guard came up to them to, and lifted his mask so that his eyes would show, as Red Arrow did the same.

**_Contact._ **

 


	8. Intoxicated with Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I thought i would add a fluff scene and a flashback for Rojay.

Hours later, Rose found herself training with Dick vigorously. Rose punched as hard as she could, trying to get all of her frustration and anger out, but unfortunately, this only made Dick more focused than she was. He grabbed her arm and tripped her, pinning her down. 

"Rose..."

"We're done here", she pushed him off, and walked towards her water bottle, taking a sip.

"You were unfocused, and allowed your anger to take control"

"Yeah yeah, you sound like my father", she rolled her eyes.

"Look, I'm just trying to help", Dick raised his arms, surrendering.

"Yeah, well you can help me by not keeping me captive in this fucking house", she mumbled.

"Rose, we are not keeping you capti-"

"Oh, bite me"

Rose turned around to storm off, when she realized that Jason staring at her, and she couldn't help but smile. She thought to the first time they actually got together.

————

*

Jason leaned on the door frame of their gym watched Rose practice her combat skills. He couldn't help it, he just loved the way she was a badass, and a softie at the same time.

"Are you going to stand there and watch or are you going to join me, bucket head?", she teased as she took a sip of water.

"Only if you want me to kick your ass", he smirked as he approached her.

"You think you're that good?"

"You think I'm not?"

"Bring it, Boy Wonder"

He got onto the mat, where they both got into their fighting stances. She won, obviously. He may or may not have even let her win, but, ever since then, they would train regularly.

\----

He had been there for a little over a month, and neither of them would admit it to anyone, but they were both captivated with one another. Jason did not want to spend this much time with his family, even if it was to bring down N.O.W.H.E.R.E., but she made it tolerable. Her sarcasm... Her sense of humour... Her kindness, even if none of them thought she had any. He's seen it. With Lian. Just like any other 2 year old that missed their superhero parents, she was crying, and Rose was babysitting her with Jason and Dick while they were at the apartment, working on the files and doing research. The way she held her and got her to stop crying and then put her to sleep... It was soft, sweet. He had never seen that side of her. 

"Jason", Dick snapped his fingers in front of Jason.

"What?"

"Don't act like I didn't see that", Dick raised his eyebrows.

"See what?", Jason looked down, pretending to text.

"Jason, I see the way you look at her"

"The way I look at who?"

"We all see it, Jason. Cut the crap"

"What are you talking about", Jason looked up at Dick.

"You like Rose, Jason"

"Pfft, what?"

Dick and Jason stared at each other for a moment, before Rose came back.

"Hello?? Why are you guys having a staring contest? We need to find these guys before they release another batch of that bullshit.", she starting snapping to wake them up.

\----

One day, Jason approached the training room where he found Rose vigorously punching the training dummy.

"What did the dummy ever do to you, Rosie?"

"Leave me alone, Jason. I'm not in the mood", she said between punches. 

"Uhh Rose you might want to slow down. Your knuckles are bleedi-"

"I said, leave me alone, Jason.", she bellowed, pushing him against the wall, before storming off.

Jason stood there for a second, not really knowing what to do, before he followed her. It took him a while, but he finally found her on the roof with a half-done bottle of whiskey.

"I don't care if you take away the bottle or tell Dick. I'll just get another one anyways.", she looked into his eyes, clear that she was more calm than before, but intoxicated.

"I wasn't going to"

"Why not?"

"Cause... I get it", Jason sat down next to her and took a sip of it, and passed it back to her. He knew it was the day her mother died. It had been years, but it still hurt. He knew she needed comfort. "I've been where you are, and it gets better with ti-mmph" 

She had interrupted him with an intoxicated, passionate kiss. 

"Rose, you're drunk", he stopped the kiss and held her, firmly.

"So?", she teased, kissing his neck.

Jason took a deep breath out, "Rose, how about we save this for a time for when you're sober?"

"Why", she continued kissing his neck.

"Because I care about you too much to do this right now?", he blurted out, not even realizing what he said until after he had said it.

Her eyes softened and she looked at him for a moment, before leaning on his shoulder. Her response surprised him, but he wrapped his arm around her and brought her closer. They watched the sun rise, and he held her until she fell asleep, and then brought her and set her down on her bed. 

As he turned to leave, he felt Rose grab his hand.

"Jay... Can you... stay?"

"Yeah", he went to the other side of the bed, and held her until they both fell asleep.

 

*


	9. Reunion

_M'gann. We got all the kids out safe. I called Artemis and they just left,_ thought Tim.

 _We got Jericho, so all we need to do is get out of here undetected_ , thought M'gann. Alarms started going off, with a robot voice going all around the building, stating nobody goes in or out of the building until the situation has been dissolved.  _Okay new plan. The whole building is under lockdown now and nobody goes in or out._

 _Where are you?_ , asked Tim.

_In front of the exit we came in from_

_Okay, well, you're going to want to shield yourself and Red Arrow, or Joey? right about now, thought Superboy._

M'gann acted quickly as she got in front of Red Arrow (currently being possessed by Jericho), while the exit door in front of them was blasted through its steel doors, creating an opening for them. They looked to find Superboy and Red Robin in the bioship, waiting for them to hop on. 

While M'gann hopped on, she looked at Superboy and Red Robin with wide eyes, "What happened to covert? These guys are going to relocate now!"

Superboy grabbed Red Arrow and pulled him on quickly, as M'gann got into the pilot's seat and quickly flew up into the air.

"I heard the sirens and I already called Batman, he and a team are heading over there to debrief these guys and their little experiment... speaking of which... hey joey are you in there?", said Red Robin

"Oh... uh...", Red Arrow looked like he finally remembered something and took a step back. "Contact". All of a sudden, a green glowing light appeared out of Roy and made up Joey in front of him. He was Joey again. 

"Man, that's the weirdest feeling", groaned Roy, as Joey chuckled. "It's so good to see you, man" he turned to give Joey a hug, as did M'gann before she motioned Tim to get up and switch places with her., so she could be the one driving. Tim came to Joey as Superboy was giving him a hug, and then gave him one himself.

"So... catch me up i feel like i've been living under a rock for the past 4 months", Joey laughed. Joey couldn't speak... Not really, anyways. He was speaking through a piece that allowed him to speak normally, but his true vocal cords are damaged.

"Lian just celebrated her second birthday", said Roy.

"Man, she's grown"

"You missed this huge fight against Talia Al Ghul, turns out there's a new Robin in the family"

"That explains the costume change, I assume?"

"Yeah, Its Red Robin, now"

"Very different", Joey smirked, as Tim rolled his eyes at him.

"There was also a cool fight against Gorilla Grodd!", said Superboy.

"That one I heard about on the news!"

"What about my family? Rose? How is she?" and he got slightly more serious and nervous, almost as if he was too afraid to ask. They got quiet all of a sudden, and Roy was the one to speak up.

"She's been having a hard time, but she's with Jason, and Dick at the manor now. She's ok"

"Why is she at the manor?"

"Rough few days"

"And my dad?"

"Tried his best to check up on her, but he didn't exactly think Deathstroke the Terminator would be a good lifestyle to help her out, so he calls her, and mostly asks Dick how she is", Roy raised his eyebrows, as Joey smirked and lightly laughed at that statement. "Other than that he's kept a pretty low profile"

They got to a zeta beam, and used it to go to the watchtower. Doing the usual debriefing as well as the official (and long) full reports, not to mention doing a complete check-up for Joey, since he was gone for 4 months, just to be sure. 

By the time he was done with all of that, Batman and his team had gotten back.

"Hello Team, hello Jericho. It's nice to see you back, safe. Although today's mission was supposed to be covert, it was also a success. Artemis brought the kids you guys saved to the Children's metahuman trafficking centre, where they will be treated as they call their parents or guardians. Good work."

"Did we catch Simon and the guards working there?", asked M'gann.

"Unfortunately, Simon got away, and so did some of the guards, but we got most of them and they will be interrogated. Hopefully they will talk or give clues as to who they're working for and where their head base is", as he was talking the team was getting distracted, as there was shouting in the next room. "Team, dismissed." 

Joey turned to his teammates, "What's going on?"

"It's Rose, she's freaking out", Conner spoke up, giving Joey no reassurance, at all.

M'gann quickly calmed him down as she felt his panic, "Joey, calm down. She's just worried about you. We didn't exactly tell her we were going to go and get you, cause I thought you were in danger"

They all walk into the next room to find Rose trying to get herself in the room to see her brother, while Dick, Artemis and Spoiler trying to hold Rose back.

"I don't care- I want- to see- my brother"

"They'll be out in a bit, they're still debriefing, it's standard protocol, Rose"

"Fuck your standard protocol, Dick"

"Why so worried, Rosie?", spoke Joey as he walked towards them, as all four of them looked up in an instant.

"Joey!", the three of them let Rose go as she went to go hug her brother. "You're okay!"


End file.
